Operation Harmony
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: In two days, absolout choas is at Hogwarts, Voldyshorts is dead, Dean, Seamus, Storm and Hailey are trying to get Harry and Hermione together. Slytherin Ginny! Harry/ Hermione. Dean/OC. Seamus/OC. Ron is a prat Nothing new there  Storm can CONTROL Storms


**A.N. Sorry for neglect, so to make up for it, I have decided to post a load of my stuff, including a few Harry Potter that I worked on, I hope you like it, and this is only because I am gloating over the fact I was right and my mother was wrong... that and guilt.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was sat in the boys dormitarys with his friends roommates, he quickly changed into his pj's and sat down with them.

"The Chudley Cannons are going to lose this year." Dean said, the boys all nodded, it was no secret that Ron Weasley supported the Chudley Cannons and yet they always lost.

"Puddlemore United will surely win." Neville said, then there was a knock at the door. "Come in Hermione." Neville called, a shy timid girl opened the door and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"Nearly got caught by Weasley." She panted.

"Fred, George, Percy, Ron or Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Who do you think?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Percy's on patrol, Ginny's in Slytherin, Fred and George are pranking." She listed off the Weasleys.

"The prat." Neville said, Hermione nodded and pulled out a box of chocolates from her dressing gown, along with boxes of Bertie Bolts every flavour beans and several bags of Noise Chews. The guys liked having Hermione in their room for the simple fact she brought food and sweets. She also pulled out some pumpkin juice and lemonade.

"Your awesome Hermione." Dean exclaimed before ripping open a bag of Noise Chews, he popped a brown circle in his mouth and started making monkey noises, the guys and Hermione laughed. They had some fun before going to bed, Hermione tucked each boy into bed before sitting on Harry's trunk and reading them a story, then she climbed into Harry's bed and curled up to his side as he wrapped his arms around her. When the two were asleep two girls entered the room, followed by a blonde girl, the girl got into bed with Neville as the two girls checked on Harry and Hermione before greeting the other two boys.

"Storm, Hailey." Seamus greeted the two girls. **(A.N: Storm is a girls name this is why I was gloating, it was used back in 1998 and I thought it original. HA.)**

"All is going well I presume." Storm said, she had black hair and violet eyes, like her twin sister.

"They were hugging and stayed by each other the whole night." Dean confirmed.

"This isn't very good." Hailey said. "We need them closer." She grumbled. "But how?" She enquired.

"They already share a bed, but they could do more..." Storm trailed off in thought, then it hit her. "I've got it." She exclaimed loudly, they all turned to Harry and Hermione, he only pulled her closer and she gladly welcomed it. "We need to get their clothes off." Storm said, the weather was warm tonight anyway and they had the windows open. "Shut the windows, get off their clothes and cover them with a blanket." Storm ordered, the blonde girl sat up and got out of bed.

"Let me get her." She said, she did a levitation charm and steered her to the bathroom.

"Thanks Luna." Storm and Hailey whispered. Luna smiled at them and took Hermione into the bathroom, Dean and Seamus stripped Harry down to his boxers while the girls oggled his chest, he was rather fit. Luna brought out Hermione covered with a towel, she placed Hermione under the blanket before removing the towel, then Luna, Storm and Hailey set up sleeping bags on the floor, hidden by Disillusion Charms, it also inabled the person in the bag to be completely invisible as well, the three girls slipped inside their sleeping bags and drifted off, ready for the show.

The morning sun shone brightly into the room at the top of Griffendor Tower, Hermione Granger woke up and streached, then she became aware she wasn't wearing her pjamma top, or bottems, she panicked and looked around, her eyes fell on Harry's toned, bare chest, Hermione thought it looked rather nice, and then she was aware that Harry was only in his boxers and she went bright red, she found her pjammas at the foot of the bed, on Harry's trunk. Taking extra care not to wake Harry or the boys, Hermione slipped on her pjammas and picked up Harry's, she debated waking him up to tell him but that would mean explaining that she woke up the same, she also had the option of letting him find out for himself, but that would be embarressing, she had the option of putting Harry's pjamma's on him, but what if he woke up.

Un beknown to Hermione, Storm was watching with Hailey and Luna, they were laughing silently as they saw Hermione think about what to do. Hailey pulled out her wand and did a complicated arm movement, causing Harry's clothes to go on him and Hermione to land in bed beside him, Hermione was now looking around the room in confusion. She got out of Harry's bed and went to get dressed, Storm scowled and a thunderstorm started outside the window, lightning bolts flashed the sky every couple of minutes and then a downpour started badly.

Harry woke up when the storm started, he saw the thunder, lightning and rain and groned, there was another timid knock at the door and Harry noted that Hermione had gone.

"Come in Hermione." Harry called, Hermione opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, she ran to Harry's bed and jumped into it, cuddling close to Harry.

"I hate thunder." Hermione squeaked as another sound racked the sky. "And lightning." She said.

Storm watched the two as Hailey used their own invisability cloak to get to their dormitary. Storm continued to watch them, they were to close for friends, but they would make a great couple, Storm wondered would they name a child after her. Then as Harry and Hermione weren't kissing or anything, Storm got tenser and the storm outside was even more riled up.

Outside Dumbledore was trying to calm the storm until Professor McGonagall came out to him.

"It's Storm." She yelled over the noise.

"I know it's a storm Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"No, it's Storm Holloway, her temper causes a storm." McGonagall yelled. "We need to get her to calm down. And with that Minerva McGonagall walked briskily into the great hall. "Has anyone seen Storm Holloway?" She asked the Griffendors, Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded, they led McGonagall up to their dorm where Harry was tickling Hermione, trying to distract her from her storm.

"Hey Professor." Hermione greeted breathless.

"I will deal with that issue later, have either of you seen Storm Holloway?" Minerva asked the pair.

"Who?" Harry asked, Storm stepped out of her sleeping bag and smiled at the professor.

"Any reason, Miss Holloway, that you are sleeping on the floor of the boys dormitories?" McGonagall asked Storm.

"I have a very brilliant reason Professor." Storm said. "I came up here with Luna and Hailey, Luna wanted to see Neville and couldn't come in without someone to let her in and we were making sure nobody did anything inappropriate." Storm said innocently.

"That may be Miss Holloway but that doesn't excuse the fact you were spying on these two." She said pointing at the blushing Harry and Hermione.

"That's the problem Professor, they won't even kiss!" Storm exclaimed, Minerva looked shocked. "Me and Hailey have been working with Dean and Seamus for weeks and nothing has happened." Storm whined. "I'm ten seconds away from making them kiss and realise their feelings." Minerva looked at Dean and Seamus.

"I presume you were involved Mr Longbottom." Storm giggled.

"Sorry Professor." Neville said. "But Hermione has sweets." He exclaimed.

"Gimme." Storm whined. Hailey walked in.

"Hey Storm, have they kissed yet? Your making a load of mess outside." Hailey muttered, she looked up. "Hello everybody." Hailey greeted.

"Not yet Hail. We're busted, stupid emotions." Storm said as a bolt of lightning flew close to the window, Storm watched it out of the corner of her eye.

"So Operation Harmony was bust?" Hailey asked her twin.

"Afraid so." Storm said.

"Operation Harmony?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry and Hermione." Storm and Hailey chimed.

"Well, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, what do you think of this?" McGonagall asked, everyone in the room turned to Harry and Hermione to find them reading a book together.

"Drat!" Storm said.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger." McGonagall called, they looked up and Storm laughed when she saw the title 'The Life and Times of The Wicked Witch of The West'. "What do you think?" Minerva asked.

"I believe they aren't doing any harm." Hermione said. "They're just having a little fun." She smiled at the two, Storm was happy while Hailey pondered something.

"You two have been a couple for a long time now." Hailey stated, Harry and Hermione smiled at each other softly, Storm then looked at how they were positioned, Hermione was on Harry's lap while he leaned against the headboard of his bed, Hermione's head was on his chest, Harry's hands were on Hermione's waist, holding her as not to let her fall.

"Aww." Storm said. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone." Storm complained, Dean and Seamus nodded.

"We told Neville." Harry stated, Storm saw something shiny.

"And you got engaged?" She squealed. "Lemme see." She said running over to Hermione, Storm looked at the emerald on the ring. "Aw, he got a gem to match his eyes." Storm said, nobody noticed the actual storm settle. Then after a million questions from Storm and Hailey got together and how they got engaged, they headed down for breakfast.

"He-hem." Hailey said. "We have an annoncement." Hailey said, her voice was magically projected.

"Introducing, Hogwarts Golden Couple... Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Storm grinned at the blushing couple as almost everyone cheered, even Slytherin's(Except Ginny) Everyone was saying things like 'finally' and 'congrats' and Ginny had the nerve to yell if she was pregnant, then we all found out Ginny was, what a whore.

A young woman walked swiftly across the halls of Hogwarts castle and quickly rapped three times on a door, it opened and the woman slipped inside. Once inside she removed her cloak and set it by the door, Storm Holloway, now Storm Thomas greeted her friends Harry and Hermione, Hermione was now sporting a baby bump and two children, Storm hugged her sister, Hailey, now Hailey Finnigan and cooed over her neice Scarlett.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Storm asked, the parents smiled as Storm rested a hand on her own bump. "I can't wait for little Rainie and Sunny." Storm smiled.

"Figues you'd follow mum's example." Hailey smirked at her sister,, they both sat down to play with Hermione's children, Jack and Rose, both 5.

"Hey, I just realised something." Storm exclaimed. "We know the magic and muggle world, you two named your kids after those guys in Titanic." Storm exclaimed, Hailey giggled.

"I loved the film." Hermione said laughing.

"And who am I to deny you anything?" Harry teased, tapping her nose.

"I got to take Scarlett for her bath and bed." Hailey said, the three adults waved goodbye.

"Unfortunately Dean will worry if I'm not back soon, put the kids to sleep and enjoy the night together guys." Storm said. "But don't try anything funny." She warned." We got enough Potter's for now." She said and took her cloak. "Bye." Storm said and then she was gone with the wind.

In Hailey's chambers she laid down Scarlett and sang her to sleep, she walked back into her room that she shared with husband Seamus and curled up beside him, Hailey was a stay-at-home mother, while Seamus worked as Charms Professor, he was good at his job and they lived in Hogwarts.

Back in Harry and Hermione's room, they settled their twins and laid in bed together, Harry barely let Hermione do anything, Storm always found it funny, until Dean took that piece of advice from Harry. Hermione pulled out her book and they read together, like they had the day Storm discovered their secret and everyone knew Ginny was having Gregory Goyle's baby. Harry was the Defense Professor, now short because there was no Voldemort, while Hermione was the Transfiguration teacher, they took it in turns to bring the kids to class or leave them with Storm and Hailey, their godmothers.

Storm made sure Harry and Hermione were safely reading before heading to her own room, she took off her cloak and kissed her husband, Dean was now headmaster of Hogwarts, he offered it to Harry but Harry declined, saying he had everything he could want, Storm was a stay at home woman, soon to be mum. She looked over the stack of work that her husband had to do.

"Oh Dean." She sighed. "Let me help." And so she did, the three families were happy and all was well, Hermione went on to deliver a healthy baby son, they named him, Micheal James Potter, Storm went on to give birth to twin girls, Rainie and Alison 'Sonny' Thomas, all was well for the families.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry for the gloating but when people chose a name it is rare they choose something strange, and yet heir in the magical world. By the way, Storm will often be popping up in a lot of stories, like in which she is Harry's twin, because stuff like that is awesome, and yes they will be together. By the way again, Storm is a lovely name, like Hailey, but Storm will not be in any Twilight stories, only HP, Hailey, however is a Twilight and HP persona, never mind if she pops up.<strong>

**A.N.2: Did anyone notice in the first book there was a student under the name Moon, that never got mentioned again, IN ANYONE'S STORIES, I'm working on Storm in another fic of mine... I think she might end up with Harry, not sure.**


End file.
